Co-pending U.S. Pat. application U.S. Ser. No. 07/807,018 also filed in the European Patent Office as EP91105430.2 and hereinafter referred to in this specification as EP91105430.02, describes a line guiding assembly comprising a line guiding channel and a line assembly guided therein and connecting a stationary means and a reciprocable means to each other which are connected to the ends of an upper length and a lower length, respectively. The two lengths merge with each other in a loop-shaped manner in a bending portion located therebetween. When the upper length is longer, the upper length is deposited on the lower length. At least on that side of the line assembly where upper length and lower length are facing each other, the line assembly is provided with a material of good slidability on each other.
Such a line guiding assembly can also be used for replacing conventional dragchains which are complex, may result in a considerable mechanical load of the lines guided therein and may cause disturbing noises in moving operation.
In the line assembly described in EP91105430.2, oscillations, especially in the upper length portion, may arise during the rapid movements that may be performed by the reciprocable means, which for instance may be a robot.
Both the line or cable jackets and the sliding means of the line assembly consist preferably of plastic material. In case of a longer standstill of the movable means, such that the bending portion between upper length and lower length is located at the same position of the line assembly for a prolonged period of time, a permanent deformation of the line assembly may be caused at this location, for instance by formation of a bulge. When the movable means then resumes its motion, upsetting or even distortions of the line assembly in the bulge portion may occur at the high movement speeds which such movable means can reach. This may result in damage to the line assembly.